Un dur réveil
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Aomine se réveille chez Kagami, mais il a du mal à se rappeler de sa soirée. Seul problème: Kagami refuse de le laisser partir tant qu'il ne se souvient pas, donc le scoreur de Tôo se voit forcé de faire appel à ses souvenirs, même flous. Et il semble que cette soirée n'ait pas été un pic-nic ! AoKaga, Lime, Yaoi, Complete


**Disclamer:** Le manga Kuroko's Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La chanson Space Oddity est de David Bowie

 **Pairing:** Kagami x Aomine

 **Rating** **:** T

 _Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord : merci de vous être arrêté sur cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est comme ça qu'on sait si ce qu'on fait est apprécié - ou non d'ailleurs._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Première constatation : je ne suis pas chez moi. Ni sur le toit du bahut. Mais, hey ! Je suis dans un lit, c'est déjà pas mal…

Deuxième constatation : je ne suis pas tout seul d'après la respiration pas vraiment discrète que j'entends et le corps brûlant que je sens contre mon dos.

Troisième constatation – et c'est celle qui me fait ouvrir grand les yeux et me redresser en sursaut : la personne derrière moi est un mec.

Comment je le sais ?

Parce que je suis quasiment sûr que le machin qui me touche la cuisse _n'est pas_ un ballon de basket…

 _Ok Daiki. Respire. C'est rien, vous avez peut-être rien fait_. Je baisse les yeux et ô malheur, je suis à poil. _Ça veut rien dire, quand tu es bourré, tu enlèves tes vêtements, or tu étais bourré hier soir. Détends-toi._

Le type à côté de moi pousse un ronflement et je prends mon courage à deux mains pour découvrir son identité. Je me tourne doucement vers lui, assez étonné de ne pas encore l'avoir réveillé.

Et là, c'est le blocage. Mon cerveau m'abandonne, les derniers neurones à peu près fonctionnels que je possédais grillent. Je me transforme un instant en légume.

Non parce que, si ç'avait été… Genre… Léonardo DiCaprio, ok, j'aurais pu envisager. A la _limite._

Mais là, là c'est le pire de tous ! parce que c'est…

« BAKAGAMI ?! »

Je crois que mon hurlement réveille environ tout le monde sur 5 km.

« Dégage de mon lit ! »

Le joueur de Seirin émerge doucement, pas le moins du monde perturbé par mes cris.

« Bonjour Aomine. Déjà. Ensuite c'est mon lit, ducon. »

Un régal au réveil ce mec… Vraiment…

Mais revenons-en au problème majeur. Qu'est-ce que je fous avec Kagami dans un lit nus ? C'est une blague j'espère. Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Taiga se tourne vers moi. Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon tout à coup, comme s'il était… Déçu ?

« T'es serieux ? il s'exclame. Tu te souviens vraiment pas ? Mais ma parole t'es trop con ! »

Et là-dessus, il se lève, toujours à oilpé, et se casse de la chambre.

« Reviens me parler quand tu te rappelleras. »

Et la porte claque derrière lui, me laissant seul dans cette pièce soudain beaucoup trop froide.

 _Visiblement, tu as merdé, Aho._ J'me sens un peu bizarre de l'avoir rendu triste, ça me fait un drôle de truc, un peu comme si j'avais marché sur un tout petit lego. Ouais. Donc ça fait un mal de chien.

Je me lance vers la porte pour tenter de retenir Kagami, pour le forcer à me raconter, mais j'ai beau m'acharner, la porte reste fermée.

 _Oh le fils de pute._

Il m'a enfermé. Et je suppose qu'il ne compte pas m'ouvrir tant que je n'aurai pas réussir à me rappeler de la soirée. Quand ça sera chose faite, je le tuerai.

En attendant je me rassoie sur le bord du lit que je viens de quitter et remonte mes genoux contre mon torse. Ça m'aide à réfléchir en général.

 _Ok, reprenons depuis le début._

Hier, en sortant de l'entraînement, j'ai eu envie d'aller faire quelques paniers tout seul. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent depuis que Kagami et Kuroko ont battu Tôo. Notez, je ne dis pas que Kagami m'a battu. Parce que c'est faux, évidemment. Simplement son équipe a battu la mienne. Mais en un contre un, le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même.

 _Même si, tout de même, il est entré dans la zone et a réussi à te passer. Plusieurs fois._

Foutue voix intérieure.

Donc, reprenons. Je suis allé sur un terrain de street pas très loin du bahut, et j'ai commencé à faire des paniers. C'était cool. Je sais pas trop combien de temps je suis resté là, à tirer des 3 points encore et encore, mais au bout d'un moment, le soleil a commencé à décliner, et alors que j'allais partir, j'ai entendu le grondement caractéristique d'un certain tigre.

« Putain Ahomine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

A peine étonné, je me suis retourné et j'ai répondu avec mon flegme habituel.

« J'ai l'air de faire quoi d'après toi ? Ca te pose un problème que je sois là ? T'as peur de perdre ? »

Là, Kagami a esquissé un de ces sourires qui le caractérisent si bien : un sourire de grand psychopathe masochiste.

« J'te prends quand tu veux Daiki. »

Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase parce qu'il s'est mis à rougir et pour cacher son embarras, il m'a lancé le ballon en pleine gueule.

Moi, ça m'avait allumé. Pourtant, j'aime les meufs, mais y a un truc chez Bakagami de tellement sauvage et envoûtant qu'on peut pas rester indifférent. _Mais attention hein !_ Là, j'le dis parce qu'on est entre nous, mais jamais de la vie je ne l'avouerai à voix haute. JA-MAIS ! J'ai une réputation à maintenir !

Enfin bref, j'ai ignoré la chaleur qui s'était emparée de mon futal, et j'ai ricané.

« Ramène-toi. Je vais te montrer que le seul qui puisse me battre… »

Il a essayé de me bloquer, j'ai feinté puis ai tenté un fade away. Le ballon a passé l'arceau sans un bruit.

« C'est moi-même. »

On a joué comme ça pendant bien une heure, puis, épuisés, on s'est écroulés sur le banc à côté du terrain.

Je t'ai tellement éclaté Taiga !

Un dunk de plus, j'appelle pas ça éclater. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui as voulu arrêter. Te voile pas la face Daiki, je t'ai rattrapé.

On a commencé à s'appeler par nos prénoms complètement naturellement, et pas pour se moquer l'un de l'autre pour une fois. Y a comme une sorte de respect qui s'est imposé entre nous. Kagami restait un gros con, mais en tant que joueur, je reconnaissais son talent. Et je crois qu'il avait à peu près le même raisonnement pour moi.

Ça m'a fait chier, mais Kagami avait raison. Il m'avait rattrapé, et c'était dur à avaler, mais ça me motivait aussi. Maintenant j'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer sans m'emmerder au bout de vingt secondes.

Il faisait lourd, le ciel commençait à se couvrir, et la nuit était déjà bien tombée.

« Putain fait chier ! Y a plus de bus à cette heure-là ! »

J'habite un peu en dehors de la ville, alors pour me déplacer, comme j'ai pas de voiture, je dois prendre le bus. Sauf que là, il était trop tard et le dernier venait sûrement de me passer sous le nez.

\- T'habites pas à côté ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu sur ce terrain alors ?

\- C'est à côté du bahut, c'est tout. J'habite à une demi-heure d'ici.

\- J'habite à côté. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

J'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Bakagami ? Me rendre service ?

J'ai éclaté de rire, et lui il s'est renfrogné.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, Ahomine. Ça m'apprendra à essayer d'être sympa avec un type comme toi. Tu sais quoi ? Démerde-toi, t'as qu'à crécher ici, c'est pas mon problème. »

Il s'est levé, a pris ses affaires et s'est dirigé vers la sortie. J'ai hésité un instant, mais la pluie commençait à tomber, et même si j'ai ma fierté, j'avais pas du tout envie de me geler les miches toute la nuit.

Je lui ai couru après.

« Attends Taiga ! Putain tu fais chier, attends j'te dis. Je viens. »

Je suis presque sûr qu'à ce moment, il a étiré un sourire. Et voilà que lui et moi on marchait côte à côte, comme deux potes, vers son appart. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans un univers parallèle tellement c'était inattendu.

Inattendu. Comme cette gigantesque averse qui s'est abattue sur nous à ce moment-là. En quelques secondes à peine, on était trempés jusqu'aux os, le tonnerre grondait, nous menaçant, nous faisant comprendre que ça ne faisait que commencer. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'on devait se courber pour continuer à avancer. Pour un orage, c'était un orage…

\- T'habites encore loin ? j'ai crié par-dessus la tempête.

\- Une dizaine de minutes, mais à ce rythme-là on aura chopé une pneumonie avant d'y arriver !

Nos regards se sont croisés, et d'un accord tacite on s'est mis à courir pour se mettre à l'abri le temps que l'averse passe. On s'est engouffrés dans le premier bar qu'on a vu. C'était un bar miteux à l'éclairage vacillant et à l'ambiance inexistante.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Taiga, et j'ai éclaté de rire, sérieusement, j'arrivais plus à respirer. C'était trop. Il avait les cheveux plaqués sur le visage par la pluie, lui faisant un genre de coupe au bol, ses habits étaient complètement trempés, devenant presque transparents. Ca, ça m'a coupé toute envie de rire. Pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques heures, ce débile m'allumait sans faire exprès.

« Arrête de rire Aho ! T'es pas mieux que moi ! »

Et c'était vrai. On a pouffé de rire avant de s'ébrouer et de s'asseoir au comptoir. Kagami s'est mis à farfouiller dans son sac, et moi j'ai demandé au barman s'il avait un téléphone. Bah oui, il fallait bien que je prévienne mes parents que je ne rentrais pas, et mon portable était déchargé. Je me suis alors levé pour aller passer mon coup de fil, laissant le tigre avec la tête dans son sac, toujours à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

En revenant m'asseoir, j'ai éternué et Taiga m'a lancé une serviette en pleine tête.

« Essuies-toi avec ça, je l'ai utilisée aussi mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. »

C'était donc ça qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure.

J'ai grogné un remerciement un peu gêné et ai enfoui ma tête dans le tissu. Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait comme lui. J'me souviens avoir secoué la tête à cette pensée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Aho_ que j'me suis dit. Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne cessais de m'étonner de mes réactions face au scoreur de Seirin.

Heureusement, il n'a rien remarqué et j'ai pu habilement détourner la conversation.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, on boit un verre ?

\- Si tu veux.

Et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé à dégénérer. On a commencé par des bières, puis comme le temps n'avait pas l'air de s'améliorer et qu'on avait du temps à perdre, on a enchaîné avec des teq paf. J'ai perdu le compte. Il tient bien l'alcool ce con, mais il était hors de question que je roule sous la table avant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, on était pas mal déchiré, et notre rivalité avait cédé la place à un bon délire. Le barman avait poussé le volume de la radio et les sons qui passaient n'étaient pas fous.

Jusqu'à ce que…

« Oh putain, j'adore ce son ! »

Kagami et moi on s'est regardé, les sourcils haussés, avant d'éclater de rire. On avait gueulé la même chose en même temps.

Taiga a fermé à demi les yeux, et il s'est mis à chantonner.

« Ground control to Major Tom »

J'ai ricané pour la forme, mais putain, il chantait bien. J'me souviens m'être demandé quels autres talents cachés il possédait, et avoir eu des pensées pas hyper catholiques. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il a continué.

« This is Ground control to Major Tom, you've really made the grade and the papers want to know who walks your way. »

Il était tellement dans la musique, c'était drôle à voir.

\- C'est pas ça les paroles, t'es nul ! ai-je lancé.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi alors, toi qui es si malin ?

J'ai esquissé un sourire, et je l'ai rejoint en chantant

« And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear ! »

J'ai vu Taiga déglutir difficilement. Et ouais, moi non plus je me débrouille pas mal en chant ! Dommage, Taiga, mais réessaye la prochaine fois, tu finiras bien par trouver un domaine où tu me dépasses, même si c'est pas gagné.

Bref on a commencé à chanter en cœur, doucement d'abord, puis plus la chanson avançait, plus on chantait fort. Au bout d'un moment, les gens autour de nous ont commencé à taper du pied en rythme, voire à fredonner avec nous.

On enchaînait les verres.

Et puis sans qu'on sache vraiment comment, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux debout sur le comptoir, bras dessus bras dessous, à chanter à tue-tête comme deux piliers de bar.

« HEEEEERE am I floating round my tin caaaaaan, faaaaaaaar above the moooooon »

Tous les autres clients tapaient des mains et nous encourageaient, l'ambiance était folle. Et là, le regard de Kagami s'est plongé dans le mien, et j'peux jurer que le temps s'est arrêté pendant une seconde.

Les bruits autour de nous se sont comme assourdis, et j'ai vu les lèvres de Taiga remuer pour murmurer.

« Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do. »

On s'est penché l'un vers l'autre doucement, irrémédiablement, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent. Et juste avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent, Kagami m'a saisi le bras, et m'a trainé derrière lui hors du bar sous les sifflets et les cris.

Il pleuvait toujours dehors, mais on s'en foutait. On a couru jusqu'à l'appart de Taiga, on a monté les escaliers en rigolant et en se cognant contre les murs. On était arrachés. Arrachés et trempés.

Quand il a enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte après avoir galéré avec les clés, je me souviens avoir poussé un sifflement admiratif. C'était un superbe appart.

Pendant que je faisais ma petite visite, Taiga a sorti des bières de son frigo, et il m'a regardé avec malice.

« Le premier qui marche plus droit a perdu ! »

Je lui ai rendu son sourire et je me suis assis à côté de lui, sur le tapis.

« File-moi-s-en une, que j'te montre comment les vrais hommes boivent ! »

Il s'est contenté de ricaner, et on a continué à boire.

Ensuite c'est le trou noir. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si je veux sortir d'ici, il faut bien que je trouve une solution. Alors je me concentre, et tout à coup, ça me revient par flash. Des bribes de souvenirs remontent, un peu comme si je regardais à travers un appareil photo.

Je me souviens de l'éclat des yeux de Kagami. De ses lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes, comme ça, sans prévenir. De cette sensation qui me prend la gorge à ce moment-là, qui me fait pencher la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Je me souviens de sa peau qui se découvre alors que je tire sur son t-shirt, sur son short, sur son boxer.

Et sa langue qui parcourt chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon corps qui s'embrase en réponse.

Je me souviens de sa tête entre mes cuisses, de mon corps qui pénètre le sien. De la sueur qui nous colle l'un à l'autre, de l'odeur de la peau de Taiga qui m'enivre, encore plus que tout ce que j'ai bu jusqu'alors.

Je me souviens de ces corps à corps bestiaux qui nous maintiennent éveillés pendant des heures, de ces fesses délicieuses qui s'offrent à moi, de cette sensation indescriptible de l'avoir à ma merci, de nos mains qui se découvrent, se lient parfois.

Et je me souviens aussi de Taiga qui…

 _Oh putain le con !_

Là, je vois rouge.

Je me lève brusquement, jetant à terre les couvertures, et je me dirige vers la porte.

Mais cette fois, je ne reste pas sagement sans rien faire. Je prends un peu d'élan, et d'un coup d'épaule puissant, je défonce cette connerie de porte.

Je sors en trombe de la chambre en gueulant.

« On peut savoir qui t'a permis de me mettre un doigt dans le cul, Kagami Taiga ?! »

Il est là ce bâtard, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, les hanches contre le plan de travail, seulement vêtu d'un boxer bleu foncé, un café à la main, et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 _Ok, c'est clairement la vision la plus bandante que j'ai jamais eue._

Il se tourne doucement vers moi.

« - Alors tu te souviens maintenant ?

-Un peu que j'me souviens ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, connard ! »

Il m'ignore complètement et se dirige vers moi, posant sa tasse au passage.

Je le regarde approcher comme on attend son heure. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres et pose sa main sur ma joue, la caressant du pouce. Puis il se penche et me souffle à l'oreille.

« Alors tu te souviens aussi que tu as perdu… Tu ne marchais plus droit avant moi.»

D'un coup, toute ma volonté de résistance, toute ma colère fond.

J'pense que je dois être honnête sur ce coup-là. A aucun moment de la soirée d'hier ça n'est l'alcool qui a guidé ma conduite. En fait, j'étais bourré, mais j'ai seulement fait ce que j'avais envie de faire.

Et en l'occurrence, _qui_ j'avais envie de me faire. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je ressens ce truc pour le scoreur de Seirin, mais au final, est-ce que c'est important ? Lui et moi on se complète plutôt bien.

J'étire mon cou avec un sourire, puis passe ma main sur le cul de Kagami avec un sourire lubrique.

« Mon gage ? »

* * *

 _Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe qui ont pu passer ma vigilance!_

 _En espérant vous retrouver sur de prochaines ff, des bisous,_

 _Chloé, TMK_


End file.
